baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Arizona Fall League
| champion = Phoenix Desert Dogs | folded = | website = Official website }} The Arizona Fall League is an off-season league owned and operated by Major League Baseball which operates during the fall in Arizona, United States at five spring training complexes. The Arizona Fall League attracts many of the top prospects in minor league baseball. Structure Each August, Major League Baseball clubs hold a position draft to determine the players who will go to Arizona. Most are Double-A and Triple-A Minor League players. Each club can opt to send one player considered a Single-A player. Only one foreign player is allowed, but only if that player does not come from a region that participates in winter ball. The league is designed for these prospects to refine their skills and perform in game settings in front of major and minor league baseball scouts and team executives, who are in attendance at almost every game. Play begins shortly after the end of MLB's regular season in early October, and ends in mid-November. The Arizona Fall League teams are not exclusive affiliates of any one team; instead, each Major League team provides seven players who team up to fill the 35-man roster of each team. Additionally, teams may elect to send Taxi Squad players who are only eligible on Wednesdays and Saturdays. MLB teams also provide managers, coaches, and trainers. The affiliations generally change every year. Notable players A number of famous ballplayers have had stints in the Arizona Fall League. In 1994, the league got worldwide attention as Michael Jordan's first professional baseball league, when he played for the Scottsdale Scorpions. Other notable ballplayers who have played in the Arizona Fall League include David Wright, Derek Jeter, Albert Pujols, and Ryan Braun. Current teams July 1 2013 2009 Standings American National Championship history Hall of Fame Twenty-three former Arizona Fall League players have been recognized for their achievements in Major League Baseball since the creation of the Hall of Fame in 2001."Hall of Fame." Arizona Fall League. Retrieved on 24 August 2009. To be considered by the selection committee, a player must be recognized by Major League Baseball as an MVP, Rookie of the Year, All-Star, Gold Glove, or Silver Slugger. 2001 *Nomar Garciaparra, 1994 Scottsdale Scorpions *Derek Jeter, 1994 Chandler Diamondbacks *Mike Piazza, 1992 Sun Cities Solar Sox *Dusty Baker, 1992 Scottsdale Scorpions 2002 *Jason Giambi, 1994 Peoria Javelinas *Jerry Manuel, 1994 Maryvale Saguaros 2003 *Shawn Green, 1993 Scottsdale Scorpions *Todd Helton, 1996 Peoria Javelinas *Mike Scioscia, 1997 Peoria Javelinas 2004 *Garret Anderson, 1993 Tempe Rafters *Albert Pujols, 2000 Scottsdale Scorpions *Tony Peña, 2000, Maryvale Saguaros 2005 *Troy Percival, 1992 Scottsdale Scorpions *Terry Francona, 1994 Scottsdale Scorpions 2006 *Roy Halladay, 1998 Grand Canyon Rafters *Grady Little, 1992 Grand Canyon Rafters *Alfonso Soriano, 1998 Grand Canyon Rafters 2007 *Torii Hunter, 1998 Phoenix Desert Dogs *Derrek Lee, 1995–96 Sun Cities Solar Sox *Jermaine Dye, 1995 Sun Cities Solar Sox *Ken Macha, 1994 Tempe Rafters 2008 *Eric Wedge, 1993 Tucson Javelinas *Jimmy Rollins, 2000 Maryvale Saguaros Most Valuable Player award First presented in 2002 and named for Joe Black of the Brooklyn Dodgers, the award honors the 1952 National League Rookie of the Year. See Grant Desme, the 2009 recipient. References External links *Arizona Fall League Official Website Category:Minor league baseball leagues Category:Arizona Fall League